


Toxic

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Một mối quan hệ như liều thuốc độc.
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Byakuran trong này rất không lành mạnh nên nếu bạn là fan của Byakuran hay không thích hình tượng đó của Byakuran mời click back.

Tsuna Vô dụng, Tsuna Xui xẻo, Tsuna Kém cỏi… Tất cả những từ ngữ tiêu cực và đáng ghét đều dính liền lấy Tsuna kể từ khi cậu học mẫu giáo.

Cậu không nhớ cậu đã khóc biết bao nhiêu lần, ước rằng mình chưa từng tồn tại, chưa từng đến cái thế giới này, thì cậu sẽ không phải chịu đau khổ đến tận cùng như vậy.

Đã biết bao nhiêu lần, Tsuna muốn tự tay kết thúc cái cuộc sống đáng hổ thẹn của cậu. Nhưng cuối cùng, cậu vẫn chỉ là một kẻ thua cuộc, một kẻ hèn nhát, không dám xuống tay với bản thân.

Tsuna nghĩ, có lẽ trên thế giới này, chỉ có mỗi mẹ của cậu là yêu thương cậu, ngoài ra, sẽ không có bất kỳ ai khác yêu thương một kẻ như cậu. Nhưng rồi tình yêu thương duy nhất ấy của cậu cũng bị cướp đoạt mất bởi một tai nạn thảm khốc. Cậu là một kẻ bơ vơ giữa cả thế giới này. Cho đến khi người ấy xuất hiện.

Byakuran, người đàn ông ấy, như đến để cứu rỗi cậu, để cho cậu biết, trên thế giới này cậu vẫn còn là một kẻ có ích cho một ai đó.

Người ấy luôn nói với cậu rằng “Tsunayoshi-kun, tôi cần cậu.” Và chỉ cần một lời ấy thôi, cũng đủ để Tsuna làm tất cả vì người ấy.

Cuộc đời này của Tsuna, như thể sinh ra vì Byakuran. Cuộc đời này của Tsuna, nhờ có Byakuran mà trở nên hoàn thiện.

Tsuna chìm đắm trong sự u mê với Byakuran, cậu không thể dứt ra được người đó. Nhưng đâu đó sâu thẳm trong tim, Tsuna vẫn có một sự bài xích mà chính bản thân cậu không thể lý giải được.

Cậu những tưởng toàn bộ linh hồn và thể xác đều thuộc về Byakuran, nhưng mỗi khi Byakuran chạm vào cậu, cơ thể cậu lại nảy sinh cảm giác khó chịu. Byakuran vẫn tỏ ra thấu hiểu và không ép buộc nhưng Tsuna có thể thấy rõ sự tổn thương trong mắt người đó, và vì thế, cậu lại càng ra sức lấy lòng và làm tất cả để khiến người đó hài lòng hơn.

Và bởi vì sự ngoan ngoãn và phục tùng ấy, người ta gọi cậu là “Con rối của Byakuran”.

Đúng vậy, một con rối, xinh đẹp và ngoan ngoãn. Một con rối mà Byakuran luôn muốn có.

Byakuran là một người cực kỳ thông minh và sắc sảo. Chính nhờ bộ não siêu việt của mình mà gã có thể dễ dàng đạt được mọi thứ, nhưng cũng chính vì thế hắn lại cảm thấy trống rỗng. Con đường của gã đi quá mức bằng phẳng, bằng phẳng tới mức nhàm chán. Chẳng có gì có thể khiến gã thật sự hứng thú. Mọi trò chơi đều nhanh chóng trở nên nhạt nhẽo.

Gã cũng từng có nhiều niềm vui, nhưng những niềm vui ấy biến mất quá nhanh, tới mức gã gần như chán nản thế giới này. Và gã cứ thế sống bình thường không mục đích, làm nhiều công việc, cốt để giết thời gian. Cho đến khi gã làm giáo viên cho một trường cấp hai.

Byakuran chưa từng nghĩ, cuối cùng gã cũng gặp được một người sẽ khiến gã thích thú và ham muốn như vậy.

Đứa trẻ đó có vẻ như vô hình nhưng đồng thời nó cũng nhận được nhiều sự chú ý. Giống như một viên ngọc thô chưa được mài giũa, vẻ ngoài tầm thường bị lầm tưởng với những thứ vô giá trị nhưng nếu được chăm chút, nó sẽ thật đẹp đẽ và toả sáng.

May mắn, Byakuran tìm thấy viên ngọc thô đó trước khi những kẻ khác kịp phát hiện ra.

Với lợi thế là một giáo viên, gã dễ dàng tiếp cận đứa trẻ ấy, dễ dàng lấy được sự tin tưởng của cậu, dễ dàng biến cậu thành một con rối.

Con rối ấy gần như là một con rối hoàn hảo. _Gần như_ …

Byakuran chưa thật sự chạm được vào đứa trẻ ấy.

Nhưng càng khó khăn, Byakuran lại càng thích thú. Chẳng phải vì điều ấy nên gã mới coi trọng Tsuna sao.

Giây phút mà gã thật sự có được đứa trẻ ấy, sẽ là giây phút gã huỷ hoại tác phẩm của mình.

Bản thân gã sợ, sợ rằng mình sẽ bị cuốn vào trò chơi do chính mình bày ra, sợ rằng đứa trẻ ấy sẽ trở thành thiết yếu không thể tách rời. Mà gã, thì sẽ không thể có điểm yếu.

*

Byakuran luôn theo sát con rối của mình. Sau khi Tsuna tốt nghiệp cấp hai, tiến vào cấp ba thì gã cũng chuyển công tác đến ngôi trường cấp ba của cậu.

Bởi nếu gã không theo sát cậu, thì làm sao mà cậu sẽ có thể bị cô lập đây? Gã phải đảm bảo sẽ không có ai ở bên cậu, không có ai làm bạn với cậu. Để gã vẫn là bầu trời duy nhất của cậu.

Chỉ một vài tác động nhỏ là lũ học sinh ngu dốt ấy sẽ ghét bỏ cậu, và cậu sẽ hiểu rằng, người ở bên cậu, thấu hiểu và chấp nhận cậu sẽ chỉ có một mình gã.

Kế hoạch mới thật hoàn hảo làm sao.

Và như một lẽ dĩ nhiên, tất cả đều đi theo như những gì gã dự liệu. Nhưng một biến số lại xảy ra, một kẻ không ngờ được xuất hiện, một kẻ đáng ghét tên Hibari Kyoya như một cây gậy chặn ngang gã.

Tên đó hoàn toàn không hành xử như người bình thường.

Trong khi tất cả đều khinh bỉ và xa lánh Tsuna thì Hibari lại không như vậy. Anh đối xử với cậu như với tất cả mọi người, không hơn cũng không kém.

Hay nói chính xác hơn là bởi vì Hibari chưa từng để ai vào trong mắt nên anh sẽ càng không có những cảm xúc dư thừa.

Và chẳng hiểu sao, chỉ bấy nhiêu thôi cũng đủ khiến một phần cảm xúc ẩn sâu bên trong Tsuna như dậy sóng. Nó rất khác so với cảm giác mà Byakuran mang lại.

Anh sẽ không ân cần như Byakuran và cũng sẽ không bắt nạt hay khinh miệt cậu. Chính xác là anh chẳng làm gì hết. Bởi vì anh chẳng cần một điều gì ở cậu. Điều đó khiến cậu cảm thấy… _nhẹ lòng_.

Con người luôn là một sinh vật khó hiểu. Tsuna chẳng thể hiểu nổi bản thân.

Ban đầu, cậu đến với Byakuran vì cảm giác được ai đó _cần_ đến mình. Bởi vì cái cảm giác bản thân là một kẻ có ích. Và giờ thì cậu lại bị Hibari thu hút vì anh không cần điều gì ở cậu.

Cái cảm giác mà Hibari mang lại, nó khiến Tsuna cảm thấy được bản thân cậu ngang bằng với những người khác. Rằng cậu không phải là một kẻ vô dụng, cũng không phải là kẻ thảm hại đáng khinh bỉ. Rằng cậu là một người _bình thường_.

Mà được như một người bình thường luôn là điều mà Tsuna khao khát.

__________________________

_Con rối ấy, giãy giụa, muốn cắt đứt những sợi dây trói buộc…_

__________________________

Hibari Kyoya là Hội trưởng hội kỷ luật của trường cấp ba Namimori. Đúng như cái tên gọi của nó, anh luôn kiểm soát kỷ luật của ngôi trường này, thẳng tay trừng trị bất kỳ học sinh nào không tuân thủ luật lệ.

Hibari có một tật xấu, đó là anh cực kỳ chướng mắt những kẻ hay tụ tập và những kẻ yếu đuối. Và thường thì những kẻ yếu đuối lại cứ thích tụ tập với nhau. Thế nhưng, giờ anh lại biết một kẻ yếu đuối lúc nào cũng cô đơn một mình, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Chuyện bắt nạt, Hibari đã chứng kiến nhiều, thậm chí có thể nói bản thân anh cũng là một kẻ bắt nạt cũng nên, nhưng Hibari chưa từng thấy một người bị bắt nạt nhiều đến vậy, có thể nói cậu ta bị cả trường bắt nạt cũng không sai. Cá biệt, trong những kẻ bắt nạt cậu có cả giáo viên trong trường.

Hibari gần như chưa từng thấy Tsuna trong bộ dạng lành lặn, lúc nào có băng dán cá nhân trên người và nếu buổi sáng quần áo còn sạch sẽ thì đến khi tan học, bộ đồng phục ấy nhanh chóng đầy vết bẩn.

Anh cũng không hề có ý định can thiệp, chỉ là nếu chứng kiến đám đông tụ tập anh sẽ đánh bọn chúng một trận ra trò, và trong những lần ấy có không ít lần lại thành như vô tình cứu Tsuna.

Tất cả những điều anh làm chỉ là những điều hiển nhiên và anh chẳng cần sự cảm ơn hay biết ơn của cậu.

*

Hibari dù có mạnh mẽ cứng rắn đến đâu, anh cũng vẫn là một con người, có cảm xúc.

Bởi vì chạm mặt nhau nhiều lần, dần dà, mắt của anh luôn hay để ý tới cậu. Hibari để tâm tới Tsuna nhiều hơn mà chính bản thân anh cũng không biết điều đó.

Ban đầu, anh cứ nghĩ Tsuna không có bất kỳ bạn bè hay người quen nào ở trường, vậy mà hoá ra cậu ta lại quen biết một vị giáo viên ở đây, tên gọi Byakuran.

Trong mắt của Hibari, tên Byakuran này là một kẻ giảo hoạt và đáng ghét. Gã quá mức khôn khéo khiến người ta phát bệnh, chỉ có những kẻ ngu dốt mới bị những kẻ như hắn làm cho mê muội.

Không để ý thì thôi, nhưng một khi đã để mắt tới thì khó mà dứt ra được. Hibari biết được rằng, Tsuna dù đối với tất cả đều bất cần nhưng lại cực kỳ dựa dẫm và phụ thuộc vào Byakuran. Điều đó khiến anh cảm thấy khó chịu. Anh không nghĩ cậu lại là một kẻ nông cạn như vậy. Và ngay cả khi không thể hiện ra nhiều, Hibari vẫn cảm thấy mối quan hệ giữa Byakuran và Tsuna rất không đúng, nó không phải là tình cảm yêu đương, lại càng không phải tình cảm gia đình hay bạn bè. Giống như chủ và vật nuôi vậy, cứ như thể Tsuna là vật sở hữu của tên Byakuran kia.

Nhưng suy cho cùng, tất cả đều chẳng liên quan tới anh.

_______________________

Sau khi Tsuna quen biết Byakuran một thời gian, cậu đã chuyển đến ở cùng Byakuran còn căn nhà đã từng ở trước kia cứ thế bỏ không.

Tsuna mệt mỏi trở về sau một ngày dài và tất cả những gì mà cậu mong muốn là được nhìn thấy nụ cười an ủi của Byakuran nhưng khi cậu mở cửa bước vào, toàn bộ tối om không có bóng người. ‘Có lẽ thầy ấy chưa về.’ Tsuna nghĩ.

Cậu lê bước về phòng mình, ngã người xuống giường và suy nghĩ rất nhiều.

Nghĩ về những kẻ đáng ghét ở trường học kia, nghĩ về cậu, về Byakuran, và… _Hibari_.

Hibari, người đã từng cứu cậu rất nhiều lần nhưng chẳng hề cần cậu báo đáp điều gì. Nếu như anh cứu cậu vì có mục đích, vì anh cần điều gì đó ở cậu thì chẳng có gì đáng nói, nhưng anh lại không hề cần điều gì ở cậu. Hay phải nói là anh chẳng hề có ý định cứu cậu, anh chỉ làm những gì mà anh muốn làm, và chính điều đó lại càng khiến Tsuna rung động nhiều hơn.

Tsuna vẫn mãi miên man trong dòng suy nghĩ cho đến khi tiếng mở cửa đánh thức cậu.

“Tsunayoshi-kun, tôi về rồi đây.” Giọng nói Byakuran vọng từ ngoài vào.

“Mừng thầy trở về.” Dù đã quen nhau lâu nhưng Tsuna vẫn chưa bỏ thói quen gọi Byakuran là thầy.

Byakuran vẫn nở nụ cười như mọi khi nhưng có gì đó không đúng. Gã ngồi xuống ghế, ra hiệu cho Tsuna lại gần.

“Gần đây tôi nghe được một tin đồn rất thú vị, có liên quan đến cậu đó Tsunayoshi-kun.” Giọng của gã có phần lạnh lẽo.

“Chuyện gì thế thầy?” Tsuna thấp thỏm hỏi dù cậu cảm thấy cậu hoàn toàn chẳng làm gì sai và càng không bao giờ làm chuyện gì khiến Byakuran phải phật lòng.

“Rằng cậu được Hibari-kun, vị Hội trưởng hội kỷ luật, bảo vệ.” Gã dừng lại, nhìn chằm chằm Tsuna trong chốc lát rồi tiếp tục “Tôi không biết là cậu thân thiết với cậu ta như vậy đấy?”

“Thầy… Điều này không đúng.”

Tsuna muốn phân trần nhưng Byakuran ra hiệu cho cậu dừng lại.

“Cậu hiểu là tôi mới là người thật sự tốt với cậu chứ, đúng không? Tôi, chỉ có _tôi_ mới thật sự tốt với cậu thôi, Tsunayoshi-kun. Còn tất cả những kẻ khác chỉ muốn lợi dụng cậu, kể cả Hibari-kun cũng thế.”

‘ _Không, không phải thế. Hibari-san không phải là người như vậy_.’ Tsuna muốn giải thích nhưng lại không dám cãi Byakuran.

“Tôi thật sự cảm thấy tổn thương đó Tsunayoshi-kun à,” Câu nói này của Byakuran thật sự khiến Tsuna lo lắng. “Tôi thật sự rất buồn và cần được an ủi đấy.”

“Vậy… thầy muốn em phải làm gì?”

Byakuran biết, rồi sẽ lại như mọi lần, Tsuna sẽ lại làm theo những gì mà gã muốn. Sau tất cả, cậu là con rối của gã. Gã nở nụ cười hài lòng và từ trong cặp của mình, lấy ra một… chiếc vòng cổ cho vật nuôi.

“Đây… là cái gì vậy?” Hy vọng không phải là như những gì mà cậu nghĩ.

“Không phải rõ ràng rồi sao? Tôi muốn cậu đeo chiếc vòng cổ này vào và biết rằng, cậu là của tôi, thuộc về mình tôi.”

“Thầy điên rồi sao?” Tsuna không dám tin vào tai mình. Đúng là cậu luôn nghĩ rằng Byakuran là người cứu rỗi cậu, là cả bầu trời của cậu, nhưng không bao giờ là chủ nhân và cậu lại càng tuyệt đối không phải là thú nuôi của ai hay là đồ vật của ai cả.

Rồi Tsuna chợt nhớ về những điều trong quá khứ, nghĩ lại, những việc cậu làm khi ấy có khác gì con chó của Byakuran đâu?

Đột nhiên, Tsuna như một người tỉnh lại giữa cơn mê, có rất nhiều điều bất ngờ trở nên thông suốt. Nhất là về việc tại sao từ khi quen biết Byakuran, cậu càng lúc càng bị bắt nạt một cách thậm tệ, đặc biệt những kẻ đó đều rất ngưỡng mộ và nghe lời Byakuran. Trước đó, cậu chỉ bị trêu đùa cười cợt và vẫn có những người muốn kết bạn với cậu. Chỉ là khi đó cậu còn nhỏ, quá mức tự ti và nhạy cảm nên mới cảm thấy khổ sở như vậy, sau lại bởi vì cái chết của mẹ mà càng trở nên khép mình. Hoá ra mọi khổ sở của cậu đều từ bản thân cậu mà ra. Và liệu Byakuran có thật sự là ánh sáng soi sáng cuộc đời của cậu không?

“Hửm? Sao thế Tsunayoshi-kun?” Byakuran vẫn tiếp tục dùng nụ cười giả dối ấy với cậu. Nếu ngày trước cậu thích nụ cười ấy bao nhiêu thì giờ cậu cảm thấy ghê tởm bấy nhiêu.

“Thầy bị điên rồi, tôi sẽ rời khỏi đây.” Tsuna đứng bật dậy và muốn rời khỏi căn nhà này, nơi mà cậu vốn cho là tổ ấm lại hoá ra là nhà tù tăm tối.

Nhưng đời nào Byakuran sẽ để yên, ngay khi Tsuna ra đến cửa, gã cũng nhanh chóng đuổi theo và tóm lấy được tay cậu.

“Cậu nghĩ cậu định đi đâu?”

“Bỏ tôi ra! Tôi không thể tiếp tục ở lại đây để bị thầy tròng cái vòng đó vào cổ tôi được. Tôi là con người, không phải con chó của thầy!”

Tsuna cố gắng nhưng vẫn không thể giãy ra khỏi tay Byakuran, gã mạnh hơn Tsuna nhiều. Nhưng mong muốn được rời khỏi nơi này của Tsuna còn mãnh liệt hơn cả, cậu bất ngờ thúc gối thật mạnh vào bụng gã khiến gã nới lỏng tay và cậu nhân cơ hội chạy vọt ra bên ngoài.

Vì sợ Byakuran đuổi theo nên Tsuna chạy nhanh hết mức có thể. Cậu cứ thế chạy, chạy, chạy mãi cho đến tận khi cậu không có thể chạy được nữa.

Tsuna cứ thế lững thững đi, rồi cậu nhận ra, vậy mà cậu cứ thế vô thức đi đến trường cậu, trường Namimori.

Cậu không biết ở đây có gì mà khiến cậu cảm thấy an toàn cơ chứ…

“Đã quá giờ tan học rất lâu rồi mà tại sao cậu còn ở chỗ này?”

…Chỉ là, khi giọng nói lạnh lạnh quen thuộc ấy vang lên, Tsuna rốt cuộc cũng hiểu.

Ở đây, có người ấy.

“Hibari-san…”


End file.
